Jannes Os
by Zeldastich
Summary: Das ist ein oneshot über Jakob Sinn und Johannes Strate von Revolverheld


PoV Jakob:

Heute war mal wieder eine gute Probe. Johannes und ich sind grade auf dem Heimweg. ,Bock noch auf ein Bier mit hoch zu kommen?", fragt er mich. ,Ja gerne.", antworte ich und Folge ihm mit in die Wohnung. Ich setze mich ins Wohnzimmer und warte auf ihn. Er kommt mit zwei Bier wieder und setzt sich zu mir. ,Hast du schon mal einen Mann geküsst?", fragt er mich. ,Nein noch nicht. Warum?", stelle ich die Gegenfrage. Er kommt auf mich zu und küsst mich. Ich bin im ersten Moment schockiert aber dann erwiedere ich. Es fühlt sich gut an aber auch verboten. Ich ziehen ihn komplett auf mich und lasse mich fallen. Johannes zieht uns beide T-Shirt und Hose aus.

Ich fahre mit meinen Lippen seinen Hals entlang und bis kurz vordem linken Schlüsselbeinknochen, sodass er dort leise auf stöhnt. Ich fange an die stelle zu verwöhnen, sauge leicht dran und beiße danach rein. Als ich damit fertig war ,lecke ich entschuldigend drüber und betrachte danach mein Werk. Es ist wunderschön. ,Was soll das?", Fragt mich Johannes. ,Sorry aber das gehört dazu.", Er ist einfach nur verdammt süß. Ich mache weiter und fahre mit meiner Zunge immer weiter nach unten. Zwischen durch verwöhne ich seine Nippeln. Johannes muss immer mehr stöhne und ich merke wie ich auf sein stöhne reagiere, weil ich selbst hab jetzt auch eine Latte wegen ihm. Ich bin am Rand seiner Boxer angekommen und ziehe ihm sie mit den Zähnen aus. Ich schaue mir Johannes genau an. , Du bist wunderschön.", Mir gefällt ,was ich da sehe. ,Danke ,du bestimmt auch.", Wir schauen uns in die Augen und kommen uns immer näher bis kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen sich treffen. Wir beide schließen unsere Augen und ich überbrücke die letzten Zentimetern bis zu seine Lippen. Wir fangen uns ganz leicht an zu küssen, aber mit der Zeit werden wir immer leidenschaftlicher.

PoV Johannes:

Ich glaube es nicht das er dass wirklich macht. Jetzt liegen wir beide mit einer Latte auf meinem sofa und küssen uns leidenschaftlich. Unsere Lippen passen perfekt auf einander. Ich liebe Jakob so der maßen ,das ist unbeschreiblich. Mit meinen Händen fahre ich zu seiner Boxer und ziehe sie ihm aus, weswegen er in unseren Kuss hinein stöhnt. Das alles fühlt sich unglaublich an. ,Ich will dich in mir spüren Jakob", sage ich als wir den Kuss lösten. ,Wenn du das möchtest.", Er ist einfach nur der beste. Jakob hält mir drei Finger hin ,die ich ablecken soll. Während ich das mache, nimmt er meinen Penis in den Mund und saugt und leckt daran. Als er meint sie seien feucht genug nimmt er sie aus meinen Mund wieder heraus. Er fängt an mich leicht zu dehnen und ich muss auf stöhnen ,weil es sich so gut anfühlt. ,Stöhn für mich.", für ihn immer gerne. Nach einiger zeit kommen dann mit gewissem Abstand der zweiter und der dritter Finger dazu. Ich muss immer lauter und öfter stöhnen. Nach ein paar Minuten nimmt er seine Finger wieder raus und ersetze sie durch seinem Penis was sich um einiges besser anfühlt, aber auch leicht weh tut ,doch das geht noch weil er mir zeit lässt mich daran zu gewöhnen ,aber das funktioniert ziemlich gut. Ich nicke kurz ,sodass er weiß, dass er weiter machen kann. Jakob fängt an sich zu bewegen und ich muss dadurch stöhnen weil es sich so geil anfühlt. ,Ja...kkk...ooooobbbbb...mach...schn...e...llle...rrrr.", Ich musste immer wieder stöhne und als er dann noch seine Hand um meinen Penis legt war es komplett um mich geschehen. Ich bekomme nichts mehr mit außer das, was Jakob macht. Er trifft einen bestimmten Punkt wo ich laut auf stöhnen muss. Jakob trifft den Punkt ein paar mal bis ich komme. Alles in mir zieht sich zusammen und dadurch kommt auch Jakob in mir kommt. ,Ich liebe dich.", sage ich zu ihm. ,Ich dich auch.",

5 Jahre später

Es ist jetzt fast 5 Jahre her wo ich mit Jakob eine Beziehung geführt hab. Bis jetzt bin ich nicht über ihn hin weg, aber dafür stürze ich mich immer wieder in Beziehungen die nicht funktionieren. Ich weiß selbst das ich mit ihm reden muss, aber ich bringe es nicht übers Herz.

PoV Jakob:

Paar Stunden später

Wir haben grade unsere Probe beendet. ,So Jungs ich wurde sagen wir sind bereit für die nächste Tour!", Meint Jo überzeugt. Aber er hat recht wir sind bereit. ,Ich muss gehen. Lily hat gekocht und bevor ich ärger bekomme gehe ich also ciao.", sage ich zum Abschied und gehe. Ich hab kein Bock mich mit ihr zu streiten. Also gehe ich. Eigentlich sollte ich diese Beziehung beenden da ich sie nicht liebe. Ich habe immer noch Gefühle für Johannes aber ich weis nicht was er fühlt. Ich sollte mit ihm darüber reden. Bevor es zu spät ist. Als ich daheim ankomme wartet sie schon auf mich. Mit einem enttäuschten Blick. ,Was ist los Schatz?", frage ich sie direkt. ,Was war zwischen dir und Johannes. Ich habe Bilder gefunden. Auf denen ihr aussieht als ob ihr zusammen wärt." sagt sie. Ich schiebe Lily in die Wohnung auf die Couch. ,Naja vor knapp 5 Jahren waren wir zusammen für ein halbes Jahr nur wir haben bemerkt das diese Beziehung nicht funktioniert also haben wir Schluss gemacht. Bevor es schlecht enden könnten. Die Band und unsere Familie hat darunter leiden müssen.", erzähle ich ihr was passiert ist. ,Sind da noch Gefühle für ihn?" fragt sie mich. Ich habe gehofft das sie nicht diese frage stellt. Ich muss ihr aber die wahrheit sagen. ,JA da sind noch Gefühle für ihn." meine ich dann zu ihr. ,WIE BITTE DU BIST MIT MIR ZUSAMMEN OBWOHL DU NOCH JOHANNES LIEBST. WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN: MICH MONATEN AN ZU LÜGEN. WEIST DU WAS ICH HAU AB. SCHAU SELBER MAL WIE DU MIT DEINEM LEBEN KLAR KOMMST." schreit sie mich an. Aber auch mit gutem Recht ich habe es verdient. Sie nimmt ihre Sachen und geht einfach so. Ich hole mein Handy heraus und rufe Jo an. Er geht auch sofort dran.

Anruf Anfang

(Jo=Johannes Jay= Jakob)

Jo: Hi Jay was gibts?

Jay: Kannst du bitte vorbei kommen? Ich muss mit dir reden.

JO: JA klar bin in 5 Minuten da. Stell bitte nichts an.

Anruf beendet

PoV Johannes:

Ich mache mich direkt auf den Weg zu Jay. Wenn er schon so verzweifelt anruft muss ja was passiert sein. Ich setze mich in mein Auto und fahre los. Als ich bei im ankomme klingel ich. Er macht sofort die Tür auf. ,Danke das du gekommen bist. Muss mit dir reden.", meint er und macht platz für mich. Ich gehe rein und direkt ins Wohnzimmer. ,Okay um was geht es den?", frage ich ihn direkt. ,Naja also Lily weis von uns und ist ausgerastet deswegen.", meint er. ,Das ist aber schon 5 Jahre her warum macht sie noch so ein Drama daraus?", stelle ich die frage an ihm. Weil für mich macht das keinen Sinn. ,Naja weil sie meint ich würde dich immer noch lieben und das obwohl ich noch mit ihr zusammen bin.", sagt er und schaut ein bisschen enttäuscht. ,Ich kann sie verstehen aber sie hat das doch nicht einfach ausgedacht. Kann es sein das du noch was für mich fühlst?" frage ich ihn dann und schaue neugierig an. ,JA ich habe noch Gefühle für dich aber ich wollt es dir nicht sagen weil ich weis du liebst mich nicht mehr.", meint er zu mir dann und lässt den Kopf fallen. ,Hey Kopf hoch du hast dich geirrt. Ich liebe dich immer noch.", Ich gehe auf ihn zu und küsse ihn. ,Ich liebe dich auch Johannes.", sagt er zu mir. ,Können wir wieder ein Paar sein?", frag ich ihn einfach. ,JA gerne.", antwortet er mir.


End file.
